Wisconsin Sun
by blankwrite
Summary: Sonny has kept alot from her friends and coworkers. She's been at Condor Studios nearly a year and still she's kept a good part of her past from them. Even Chad, who has been opening up to her more than he'd be willing to admit.


Channy, Smichie

Allison Monroe-Torres( Sonny) has kept alot from her friends and coworkers. She's kept her true name secret from them and not just that, but a sister and the rest of the life she left behind in Wisconsin. Noone bothered to ask her about her family, about other siblings or boyfriends she'd left behind. Only when she recieves a very personal fan letter from a J. Lennox in Wisconsin adressed to Allison(Sonny) Torres, do people begin to question her and the life she left behind. J. asks if he can come visit while her sister Michelle is at Camp Rock, in California this summer. Sonny agrees, and welcomes the past back into her life for a final time.

( This is technically a crossover, but technically Sonny and Mitchie are the same person...)\

Disclaimer: I do not own demi lovato. You cannot own a person, and without her this whole story isn't possible

Chapter 1~ The Letter ~

The lunchroom was almost quiet, if it hadn't been for the cast of Chuckle City's continuous laughter it would have almost been serene. Chad sat by himself, the cast of Mackenzie Falls had long gone back to their secluded set, leaving him to sort out his thoughts. A odd fanletter had been dislodged within Portlyn's impressive pile, the name on it having no familiarity. He had taken the task of finding the owner into his own hands, considering the letter had come from a small town in Wisconsin, and only one girl was known to have fans there.

" Ah Sonny" said Chad glancing up at the brunette made her way past her laughing coworkers. She sat down across from him, her eyes darting from his own to the thick envelope on the table.

" What's that?" she asked, the envelope was face down, just leaving a white triangular flap. The letter was unopened.

" We found this letter roaming in Portlyn's mail pile. But it wasn't adressed to Port. It was adressed to a certain Allison Torres."

" Torres" said Sonny frowning as she took the letter into her hands. She hadn't reacted to the first name, but it had been the last name that bothered her.

" I wasn't under the impression that a Allison Torres worked here Sonny. Would you mind introducing me?" Chad was being polite but sarcastic at the same time, his eyes burning into the face of the girl across from him.

" I'm sorry, Chad. It's just I haven't been adressed as Allison Torres in years. The only time I've ever been called that is when I spent Summer Vacation with my dad. " her eyes narrowed as the front of the letter didn't include a senders name. She undid the flap and pulled out several photographs, faded papers and a long typed letter. Placing the papers and photographs aside, she pulled out just the letter. Hopping to find the senders name somewhere within the type.

The leader read:

Dear Allison(Sonny)Torres,

I know you haven't heard from me in ages, but I've deffinitly heard from you. You may not have actually spoken to me, but I feel as though you _are_ speaking to me while I watch your show. High school is crazy without you here, but I still have Riley and Lawrence with me though. They both miss you and are included in the photographs. I really miss you Sonny, and I haven't really seen the sun much after you'd gone. I know your dad misses you terribly, but I've been trying to help by taking care of the horses. He knew that I was writting to you, and asked if I could include a few picture of him, Lily and Michelle. He wanted me to say that Lily is a wonderful woman and she can't wait to meet you the next time you visit.

I really miss you, Sunshine, and I know we had to cut it short after you left a few months ago, but I feel as though it could have even extended the distance. You and me had chemistry, Ali, and you definitly brightened my day. I'm hoping that we can continue staying in touch soon. ( 675-457-2455)

Oh and your dad said that Michelle may be comming out to California soon, something about a rock camp there... Anyway I may be making that trip with her, your dad hinted, so we may be together sooner than you think!

Can't wait to see you and hear your voice again Allison. I miss you.

-James Lennox- your biggest fan-

Chad waited as Sonny finnished the letter. From the look on her face, she seemed caught between smiling and crying. She finnished the letter, closing it back into the envelope gingerly, her fingers then picking up the few photographs. The first one was of a boy with his back to an ocean. He had dark hair which was short and cut nicely around his face. He had a golden tan from the Wisconsin sun and a red t-shirt that gave slightly to his sculpted chest. His eyes were a bright green, his long hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

Chad stared at the picture, trying hard not to notice how handsome the guy was. It deffinitly wasn't the type of person he thought would be in that state, but then again it was Sonny.

" Who's he?" asked Chad uncharacteristically polite. He watched as Sonny turned to look at him, her hand slightly bending the photo because of it's strength.

" James Lennox. He was my boyfriend when I left for Hollywood. He was my only boyfriend I'd ever had. We dated a little over a year. He wanted to continue a long distance relationship, but I wasn't too thrilled with the idea. I promised him that I'd still have a piece of my heart ready for him when he was able to come back into my life." Sonny's voice was almost sorrowfull. Deffnitly not that of someone who had just spoken to a past lover. Chad noted this and tried to press the conversation farther away from that topic.

" So, Allison" he said, as Sonny blushed.

" Don't call me that, Chad. Please, just call me Sonny." she almost sounded as though she was pleading, and her voice was getting to him.

" Sonny" he repeated and she smiled her hand falling to the other two photos she'd disregarded. The one was of James, but there were two others with him. One was a ginger with a slight scrawny build but a brillant smile. Riley. The other was much bigger than both James and Riley. He had a thick build of a football player, which would exlplain the football jersey. Lawrence.

Chad watched as Sonny smiled as her memories resurfaced. After staring at the pictures a while, she moved for the last photo. It was a picture of a man with dark colored hair and brown eyes, brown eyes like Sonny's. The woman on his arm was a streaked blond, her long lengthy hair going way past her shoulders. She wore a skimpy skirt and tanktop, and smiled as her arm was extended both behind Sonny's father and the girl on her other side. The girl. She looked alot like Sonny, just a little younger. She had long straight hair that was a lighter shade of brown and blunt bangs that nearly covered her eyes. She dressed more conservative than the woman, but had a mischevious smile.

That must be Michelle. Michelle D. Torres, the sister Sonny had left behind to chase her Hollywood dream. She looked so happy, the date at the bottom of the photo only dated a few weeks ago. Sonny shook her head, placing all the photo's back into the envelope with care. She didn't even bother opening the old papers, which looked as though they were love notes, the margins scribbled with small hearts and othe love symbols.

" I can't let the past drag me back. It's been almost a year now. If they wanted to contact me they could have. They didn't need to have James do it for me. I doubt they even realized he sent the picture." she shook her head, still gripping the mail in her hand.

" Is Michelle anything like you?" he asked and Sonny shrugged, seeming unsure.

" Mitchie was alot like me when I was in Wisconsin, but judging from that photo, I'm not so sure now." almost as an afterthought she added..

" I'm not really sure about anything anymore. I mean James still thinks I have a part of my heart waiting for him, but quite honestly I'm not sure if it's available anymore."

And with a smile, she walked away leaving Chad Dylan Cooper in his much awaited silence.


End file.
